


Perks of being a pirate

by ginnyvos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/pseuds/ginnyvos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoker has an introspective moment. Ace has a point to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of being a pirate

**Author's Note:**

> AU in sofar that Ace is not, in fact, at all dead, and I choose to keep him that way, thank you very much.

Smoker adjusted the sails on his small boat before he stopped and took a moment to look at the form resting on deck. Ace was basking in the sun, sucking it up and recovering a little more every day they got further away from Impel Down. On any other man the speed of his recovery would’ve been miraculous, but not on a D-brother.

He sighed. The D-brothers, that was all the Grand Line seemed to be talking about ever since word got out that they were, in fact, brothers. Monkey D. Luffy and Portugas D. Ace. Grand Line’s pirate prodigies and pet-heroes. And Smoker was helping one of them escape.

Why?

He had no idea, and that bothered him the most.

Also bothersome, though maybe slightly less so (if by a very small margin) was the fact that he knew Ace would leave.

As soon as the young man – because he was definitely a man now, not the boy he had met in Arabasta; Impel Down had stolen that from him for ever – would be recovered… Well he was Whitebeard’s man. Had it branded into his body and every time Smoker saw it, he felt a strange sadness.

Smoker was a wanted man now, wanted because he’d helped the number one prisoner escape, and wanted because the World Government knew just how much he was capable of when he put his mind to it. As a result, his bounty was on par with that of one of those stupid Super Novae. Almost, but not quite, on par with those stupid D-brothers. And for what?

Yeah, the kid had been innocent. Or as innocent as a pirate could be anyway. Too innocent to be executed and used like a toy, a means to bring Whitebeard out. That was no reason for Smoker to throw his life away. He could’ve easily dumped Ace on his brother’s ship. No problem, no harm done and the kid and his precious nakama would’ve taken care of him.

Instead, he’d gotten stupid, hijacked a ship and made a run for it, got himself a bounty that many a pirate would – and actually did – kill thousands for.

And for what?

A loud mouth, bratty, stupid, annoying as hell pirate with a sense of honour and justice greater than most marines. Thinking about it, that description went for both D-brothers.

A hand slid around his waist, hot with the fire that had finally started to come back to it. Smoker’s eyes flew up to the spot where Ace had just been sunbathing to find him gone.

“Beli for your thoughts, old man.”

Ace’s voice was cocky as ever, but under that there was a note of… Something, a softness that hadn’t been there before Impel Down. Smoker stayed quiet, watching over the ocean spread ahead of him.

“Sure, don’t answer me, suit yourself,” Ace’s voice sounded petulant and for a moment just as childish as it had been all those months ago. It was a strange relieve.

“About how you’ll never get over acting like a little brat, brat,” Smoker grunted, not about to let Ace know of any of his thoughts, nor anything else.

“Awww, didn’t know you cared. I’m a very sexy brat though, wouldn’t you agree, old man?”

That was another thing. Ever since he’d been rescued, Ace had been trying to put the moves on him. At first Smoker thought it was just wound up tension the brat needed to get out of his system. He was only barely past adolescence after all, and he had a feeling there wasn’t much stress relieve in level six of Impel Down. The first island they hit though, women and even some men had thrown themselves over each other to get a chance to bang Portugas D. Ace.

Smoker had left him to their capable hands, after making sure that there weren’t any bounty hunters among them. Kid had seemed like he needed it.

Not half an hour later, Ace had turned up by his ship, pouting through all the scratches and bruises that still littered his face then.

“You left me there,” he said, petulant. “You didn’t even wait for me. Just left!”

Smoker had sighed and told him that he seemed like he could use some action and that he seemed to be in capable hands. To go and get laid.

Ace hadn’t left and as far as Smoker knew, hadn’t gotten it on with anyone after that, either.

“I totally am,” the pout in Ace’s voice had gotten stronger when Smoker didn’t answer.

“If you’re in that much need to get laid, Portugas, you should’ve taken that wench on the last island up on her offer. She seemed eager enough. Don’t bother me.”

Actually, the wench had been a pretty respectable lady, beautiful and far more mature than most women twice her age. Smoker had been sure that even Ace couldn’t resist this girl… He’d been wrong. The man had politely declined, given her a disarming smile and a bow, and ran to catch up with Smoker.

Ace slid his arms around Smoker a little tighter and Smoker had to wonder why he hadn’t shrugged them off yet. Then again, this was Ace, and the only way he seemed to communicate with Smoker was by flirting. One got used to it after a while.

“What if I don’t want to ‘just get laid’, hmmm?” the pout in Ace’s voice got stronger. “What if I don’t want to have sex with just anyone?” He punctured the last words with a bite to Smoker’s neck… And still he couldn’t find himself capable of pulling away.

They stood in silence for a while, looking over the endless ocean, the horizon where the next island could pop up at any time, the seagulls and the shape a little to the left, that was in all probability a sea-king, and Smoker determinedly turned his thoughts to how Tashigi and his crew were doing, the men he’d trained and drilled and who had been perfectly loyal to him to the very end. He hoped they wouldn’t be punished for their supposed treason when they had only been following orders. He had a feeling Hina and Tashigi would keep them safe though. Tashigi would make a fine captain.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the heat at his back suddenly went up in flames – quite literally – twisted and turned up right in front of him.

Ace stared at him for a long moment, stared at him with those eyes that were the only thing betraying that he was no longer a boy, not by a long shot, and than suddenly burning lips were on his. Burning with inner fire and passion in a way that Smoker hadn’t enjoyed in a long time.

In reflex – it had to be reflex, nothing else – he opened his mouth and Ace took advantage immediately, slipping in his burning hot tongue. It was capable, that tongue, a heady combination of shamelessly seductive and just the slightest bit shy and uncertain of its welcome. What was a man to do?

Arms wound around his neck and a strong body pressed into his and really, there was no choice.

Smoker touched his tongue to Ace’s and within moments they were tangled in a battle of tongue, fierce enough to match any battle of power they had ever had. And really, this wasn’t all that far from those battles anyway, Smoker realised.

He managed to drive Ace’s tongue back into his own mouth, his own tongue diving after to continue their war on unfamiliar territory. It was hot, so very hot in so many ways, and for a while, Smoker lost himself in it, his smoke an easy counterpart to the other man’s fire.

They were jolted apart suddenly as the boat was rocked violently.

Annoyed, Smoker looked up. The sea-king, only moments – or was it minutes? – before a distant shape, was staring down at them with a certain hungry glint in its eyes. Smoker gave it a grim smile before extending his body into its element. Before he could do anything though, a fiery shape shot past him.

“Still too slow old man!” Ace’s voice was giddy with glee as he shot at the beast, making it scream in agony whenever it was hit. Smoker focussed on keeping their ship from sinking in the mean while, figuring that if the guy was well enough to make passes on him, he was well enough to fight one measly sea-king. Suddenly, the gleeful laughter turned into a shriek and Smoker was just in time to see the sea-king sinking into the sea and Ace going after it fast.

Fear shot through him and he shot out a smoky hand faster than ever before. He managed to grab the young man just before he was submerged in deadly sea and threw him on the deck none too gently.

“Not this time, you don’t!” he yelled at him, “Not after what you just did brat, you don’t get out of it that easily!”

Ace simply grinned up at him with a grin that was more cocky and satisfied than any Smoker’d seen before. Cat that got the cream _and_ the canary didn’t do it justice.

“Ugh, pirates!” Smoker grunted before turning his back and starting to check the boat over for any damage.

A warm if rather wet form slid in behind him, winding itself around smokers back like a fucking octopus. “You’re a pirate too now, you know? Big-ass bounty and all..” said octopus noted, before nipping and licking his way from his ear down his jaw line.

And for the first time since the whole Impel Down debacle, Smoker thought he didn’t minded that so much after all.


End file.
